User talk:Echostar/Archive1
Category:UserTalk Archive Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Echostar, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Echostar page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bond em7 (Talk) 15:11, December 22, 2011 Character Your character has been sorted into Gryffindor. Please create your character page Teresa Waters when you get the chance. Also create your roleplaying talk template Template:Echostar so you can roleplay. The template guide page is here. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble The basic code is here: } |text= } }} You just need to fill it out, then copy it to Template:Echostar. Then you'll use it like this: If you need anything else, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I found your Talk Bubble page, and deleted it, and moved your talk bubble to the correct template page, so you can use it as I outlined above. Here's what it looks like: Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorting Hey this is Potter 4me. You edited my sorting form and wrote "Techincally it's not my choice, but my guess is Ravenclaw". Soo....am i sorted or what? what do u mean its techincally not ur choice? whos choice is it?Potter 4me 04:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Which Wand Quiz 1. Would you consider yourself a 'great' witch or wizard? Sort of 2. Is non-verbal spell work very important to you? Yes 3. Is it important for you to have an immensely powerful wand? No 4. Are you ambitious? Not realy 5. Are you interested in a rare wand? Kinda 6. Are you well-loved? I guess 7. Are you charming? I guess 8. Are you interested in an immensely loyal wand? Yes 9. Are you stubborn or determined? No 10. Are you arrogant? No 11. Are you interested in an immensely good wand for charm work? Yes 12. Are you interested in an immensely good wand for dueling? Kinda 13. Are you strong-minded? A little 14. Are you wise and understanding? A little (But if means I'm a ravenclaw in house quizzes yes) 15. Do you have good instincts and intuition? I don't know 16. Do you have a history of overcoming hardship? Ummm 17. Do you practice good self-control? Yes 18. Are you fond of luxury and material items? No 19. Do you have a great sense of justice? Kinda 20. Are you strong and courageous? *Shrugs* 21. Are you bold? I don't know 22. Are you self-sacrificing? Only for things that are worth it. 23. Are you mischievous? A little 24. Are you playful? I can be 25. Do you believe in the phrase 'Be yourself'? Yes 26. Do you uphold strong principles or moral values? Yes 27. Do you believe you have a special destiny? Sorta 28. Are you faithful and trustworthy? Yes 29. Are you interested in an immensely good wand for transfiguration? Nah 30. Are you talented? ? 31. Do you have a complex or intriguing personality? I guess? 32. Are you good with managing your feelings? No (Will start crying randomly) 33. Do you have a hot temper? Maybey 34. Do you have a single, pure passion? ? (Do you mean my crush?) 35. Are you insecure? I'm not shure 36. Do you have any hidden talents? Yes I have magic powers! 37. Are you lazy? No 38. Do you like nature? Sort of 39. Are you curious or adventurous? Yes 40. Are you weak in terms of your physical health? No 41. Do you have a loose grip? Kinda 42. Are you warm-hearted? Yes 43. Are you generous? Very 44. Are you popular? No 45. Are you well-respected? ? 46. Do you have any interest at all in Dark magic? No 47. Are you independent? No realy 48. Are you often perceived as a loner? I don't know 49. Are you honest? Very 50. Do you have any interest in creating spells? Yes 51. Do you usually make the right choices? I think so 52. Are you lucky? A little 53. Are you physically attractive? Mabye a little? 54. Do you care more about the outside of a person than the inside? No 55. Do you daydream often? Yes 56. Are you a Seer or related to a Seer? Nope 57. Are you skilled in Legamincey? Not a chance 58. Are you firm? ? 59. Do you have a firm grip? No 60. Are you highly intelligent? I think so 61. Do you have great potential? Yes!!! 62. Have you even seen death? No 63. Are you afraid of death or anyone dying? 2nd one I'm not PERSONLY afraid of dying. 64. Are you related to veela? No.... 65. Would you consider yourself very ordinary? NOT A CHANCE! 66. How tall are you (measurement, not yes or no)? 5'4 or 5'5. 16:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Skystar''Bold text''[[Media:Link title]] Your result: Laurel, Unicorn Hair, 9 3/4" Echostar 21:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Candygirl21489 21:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) This is Xtramagic Roman and I wanted to say hi and that I love the RPG's you guy's make P.S. I love warrior's series too!!! -Xtramagic Roman How do you get the character bubble and a picture of your character Kunai62 00:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Warren Warcrest A.K.A Kunai62 Permission Request You are now a rollback and chat mod. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 02:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi there. I'm not sure what you mean by blood status. Please explain? !Ṃěṭáṛđί at Hey, I'm Potterlover13. I'm so sorry for messing up your quiz. I was confused on how to copy it. Thanks for the results though! Sorry about that. Thanks! You are soooo nice! Have you ever been to my Character's page? It's Adaysie Hart. Bye! :) Hey Echo, You need to be a rollback to sort new students, which you are, so you are welcome to help! I will show you how one day this week, and thanks so much! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 20:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the sorting!!!!! I do not know how to repay you for this. Thank You so much! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 02:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Professor Kirk's Birthday is up. --~Peislandgal 16:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hey sorry if im bothering you but, i love your character pages!!! :) Hey, it looks like you tried to do your last rp as Teresa, but the talk bubble was Ashley's Sing about a song Oh wait, oh no it goes too long. 20:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Picture oh yeah! That is a picture of someone I know. They visited this ginormous toy store in London which had a part where you could buy character wands. Cool, huh? You do mean that one, right? P.S. it's potterlover13. I was just wondering how you created a chat bubble for Teresa Waters. (I would like to create one myself). :D Yes it is. If you need to retrieve message I can do that for you, but we won't turn it on again. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] Forum:Prefect Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 15:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) GMing Hey Echo! would you mind to Gm for us in here: Maureen Archuleta Vs. Bella Russo. Thanks! Cosmiggy - Enjoy the Nature! Take Care of the World! 00:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Team I noticed that the tryouts for the Slytherin Quidditch team were deleted. (Or archived, I'm not sure.) Does this mean I have to try out again, or what? - JessiPhan 23:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Questions Yes, you can GM for the second task. Also, I don't know if the General RP's are locked for registered users, but they probably shoudl be. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Answers Alright, let's see if I can get everything in a single post :P. :# No problem about the character pages deletion. I put the deletion on basically every character pages (though I skipped those I see rp), and in two weeks I'll get rid of the ones that still has the template. Some people will be mad about the template on their page, but I don't know a better way to find out who's active and who's not. :# If there's a way to look at pages with multiple categories (IE:Sort by eye color and birthdate), then I don't know how to do it. Now that I think about it, there probably is a way, but I don't know it off the top of my head. You might ping HoR or Wind, as they might know. :# No, we do not have a librarian. I'm fine with you making one, as long as you're not feeling too overwhelmed or overworked. I know you already are doing a lot, and I'm fine with that, as long as you let me know when you start feeling overworked, or like you have too much. :# I think you can only vote for prefects if your an admin as the page is locked so only an admin can edit it. However, if it's blocked so only admins can edit it, and rollbacks CAN edit it, then they can vote. :# Percy Jackson was a temp admin when it was only Head and I, and we needed help with stuff, but he never really helped much. Anyway, I think it's about time to remove his rights, but I'll have to run it by HoR, which I'll do today. I think that's about it, so if you have anything else, just let me know.Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey Echo! Sorry for messing up the Library. I was just posting on the latest page but suddenly, my post appeared in the archived one. I was trying to undo it bit it is not working for me..... sorry again.... Btw, can I have the George Weasly character as the vendor in Weasly's Wizard whizzes as you have garrick Ollivander for for the wand shop. Thanks! I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 13:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Subs I think the idea of subs is a great. I'm all for it, just let me know what support you need from me to make it happen. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Not that I know of. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 13:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Optional Classes I think it's a good idea for people to have to sign up for optional classes, but as we're almost to week 8 already, I think there would be no point in creating the sign-ups now. If you would like to, you may, and just have a list of the classes, and have people put the character who would be in the class, and their username, but I think it might just be easier to wait until next school year, and implement this then. We'll re-work the schedule so all the mandatory classes are first, then all the optional classes, and have the sign-up sheet ready at the beginning of the year, so people have 4-6 weeks to sign up for the optional classes they want to take. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) To Do List How do you create a To-Do List like yours? Thanks. SkyTimeGirl RL Schoolwork If you need help with the coding, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Buisness Card I would code something up like this: I borrowed the code from a friend on another wiki. You would probably want to change the pic and text, and possibly the colors, but other than that, you could probably use this code as your template, and go from there. Here's what it looks like: Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Librarian I think you may have gone a little overboard taking 15 points from Hufflepuff for the library thing. 5 or 10, sure, but 15? Also, the librarian can award house points, but only take them or give detentions with the permission of a teacher. As an admin, I respect your judgment enough not to make you ask a teacher, but as points are very hard to earn I ask in the future you limit the points you take a little more. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Template Hi. I kinda tried to copy your idea of having all the talk bubbles in one template. But mine went topsy-turvey. If you have any spare time, would you help me try and fix it? I'd love it if you could, but I don't mind if you don't want to.SkyTimeGirl 19:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :If you didn't already see, I took care of this. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:40, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Substute Teachers I was wondering if anyone else had made sub's, and what classes needed them. I have one, and so do you, so let me know what classes need subs, and I'll take one, and if any other admins have made subs. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) hi when i try to do a charcter page a page comes up to tell me to create a dueling page! what do i do??? from hello55522 Sorting Hey, could you let all those who sort regularly that we don't approve characters who's name is cannon harry potter. I'm hesitant about approving characters from other media (such as Peach Toadstool), but characters with names like Frederick Weasley should never be approved. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Great Job By the way, I wanted to let you know you're doing a great job. Sometimes I feel like it's you and I holding this place together, and I wanted to thank you for all you do around here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) hi i have created my page what do i do now??? from hello55522 hi what do u do after u do your character page??? do u go and get your stuff??? from hello55522 Bubble can u create my bubble i want this picture --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> My name is Leah Elizabeth Rees I am a first year in Slytherin house thank you from hello55522 Thank you thank you for doing my bubble from hello55522 ok thanks thank u for the tip Hello55522 00:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) homework hi!!! I don't get how your supposed to do the homework Hello55522 02:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) THANKS HI THANKS I WILL DO IT NOW Hello55522 11:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) PS YOUR NAME IS AWSOME!!! hi how do u put the homework on teachers desks??? Hello55522 13:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Photos Hey, if you go into your admin tools, then click on the "advanced" tab at the top, there's lots of cool things. The first section is "Maintenance reports" and under there is a "unused photos" link that will show you al the unused photos. When you get a chance, play around with those advanced tools, as there's a lot of useful stuff there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Character Limit Just so you know, I've imposed a 2 character limit to new users, to keep them from creating a bunch of characters, and making us sort them, approve their shopping etc, then never playing them. When you guys are sorting, if you notice someone new doing this, and by new I mean here less than a month or two, please deny any characters being sorted after their first two. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander Hello Echo, i just used the Garrick Ollivander talk bubble on top of the page to give some Introduction. I just noticed, when I removed your signature from the code, it came out with User Name:Garrick Ollivander ]] Wand Maker --=User:Cosmiggy. It looked like that. So when I used it with your signature, it worked so I used the template with your signature on, pleas don't think I am doing Forgery here. Thanks! I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 04:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) helo just asking will points be duducted for the punch on Gruffudd Black 12:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Message Hi, Echo. I've got a new wiki and I was wondering, how does a welcome message make the user's first edit automatically appear without changing the template. Its like this: Hello, Echostar. Thanks for your edit on User:Echostar. Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 13:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) bubble im in gryfindor can you help with my bubble? (Tank2145 13:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC)) Help Dear Echo, How do you do Homework do you create a new page or... Harryvlas123 21:30, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Head Girl Actually, I'll appoint one, since the Headmaster/Deputy choose them for the school. I'll take a look at our current prefects, and who's on and such. Actually, after looking, none of the female prefects are especially active recently. I'll look through our students for a 5th Year or above female and ask if she wants the job. Thanks for going through and deleting stuff. I was planning on doing it this morning, and came in to find you had laready done it! Great job! For Divination, if you want to create the final, feel free. Remember, we're "promoting" students to the next Year based on their homework and this final, so if a character hasn't completed them, then when the next year starts, they'll still be in the year they were this year, and will continue to be until they decide to do the work. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :After looking through, we really don't have many active 5th, 6th or 7th Year characters. I think for the rest of this Year (like 2-3 weeks) we don't have a Head girl, then at the beginning of next semester, we redo our prefects and heads then. It seems like we often have a lot of low Year students, but very few higher level students. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :(Well, mind me if i butt in Bond and Echo.) It would be good for me to have Archuleta be Head Girl if that is okay. If not, it's fine with me. COSMIGGY 08:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :You're not interrupting. It's a good idea, but I tink for the couple weeks we have left of this semester, we'll leave it empty. Head Boy/Girls really don't do that much (I know since Karith is HB), and fill the position for next semester.